


Interference

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Sam for help in wooing Dean. Sam suggests they try to make Dean jealous. It works a little too well; misunderstandings happen and feelings are hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the MoL bunker. Imagine that neither the Ezekiel nor Metatron storylines ever happened, and Sam, Dean, Kevin, and Cas (for some reason, just go with it) are all living happily in the bunker between cases.

**Sam's POV**

_**November 2013** _

     Things had quieted down for a bit. They had given up on the trials when they realized that Sam would have to sacrifice his life, and had decided to let the angels run Heaven as they saw fit. Whatever. If another apocalypse starts, at least it won't be the Winchesters' fault. They went back to a life of simple hunting, using the bunker as home base, with the added bonus of a live-in angel and an AP student. Sam actually enjoyed this time between hunts now. He no longer felt antsy staying in one place too long since they had a comfortable place that they could think of as home. At the moment, Sam had his feet up in a recliner in the bunker's library, lore tome in one hand, cup of tea in the other. He was able to relax that way for an astonishing amount of time for someone with a nosy and disruptive brother like Dean. He had gotten to page 174 before the sound of quiet footsteps approached. Sam glanced up to see Castiel, wearing Dean's jeans and Metallica shirt, looking rather anxious with his head down and hands in his pockets.

     "What's up, Cas?"

     "Sam, I have an issue that I would like your assistance with, but you mustn't let Dean know."

     Sam furrowed his brow. It wasn't often that Cas kept secrets from Dean. The thought made him a little nervous to hear what Castiel wanted, especially since Sam had noticed he and Dean being slightly more tense around each other lately. "What is it? Something serious?"

     "Well," Cas started, then cleared his throat. "I would like your advice on how to engage your brother in a romantic relationship. With me," he added hastily. "Kevin has led me to believe that sexual intercourse is not a suitable way to begin a human romantic relationship, and that there are steps that one must follow, but I don't know where else to begin."

     Thankfully, Sam's teacup did not shatter when it dropped to the floor.

     "Holy shit!!" Sam was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Of course I'll help you, man! I would love to get rid of all the unresolved sexual tension you two share, you have no idea."

     "Well actually-"

     "I KNOW!" Sam jabbered on, voice raising over Castiel's, too excited by his brilliant idea. "We've gotta make him jealous! Dean goes from normal to green-eyed monster in two seconds flat!"

     Cas closed his mouth and did his best head-tilt. "Dean's eyes are green, but he isn't a monster, Sam."

     Sam actually giggled at that, he was so worked up.

 

***

     Sam and Cas sat at the table in the bunker's kitchen, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

     "Okay," Sam whispered, "Pretend I'm Dean and give me your big love confession speech."

     "Dean, I-"

     "No, no, Cas, say Sam, you're supposed to be confessing your love to me, remember?"

     "But you just said to pretend-"

     Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cas, you're just using what you would say to Dean as inspiration, so it sounds real. But you have to say my name, because we want Dean to think you're into me, right?"

     "Oh. Right." Cas slumped his shoulders. "Sam, this doesn't really seem like a good idea."

     "It'll be fine. He'll get mad, sure, but he'll go on a jealous rampage and he'll end up admitting his feelings for you! That's what you want, right? SHHHH here he comes!" Sam sat back in his chair, lifted the newspaper up, then looked down and quickly flipped it right-side up, pretending that he had been reading all along.

     Dean sauntered into the kitchen, covered in grease from working on the Impala, nodded hello to Sam and Cas, and opened the fridge.

     Sam kicked Cas under the table.

     "SAM! Um. Sam, I wanted to tell you something."

     "Yes?" Sam appeared extremely interested in whatever Cas was about to say, setting the paper down and leaning forward.

     "Sam, I'm in love with you. I want to continue having sexual intercourse with you, and I want a real human relationship. With you. Sam."

     Sam grinned. Cas looked terrified after his little speech, and Dean looked-

     _Shit_. Dean looked on the verge of tears, the glass of water he had just poured now shattered and dripping in his grasp. This wasn't how he was supposed to react. He was supposed to act all huffy and rude, not...not _devastated_. Sam jumped up, but before he could say anything, Dean choked out a sob and rushed from the room.

 


	2. The Beginning and the Ending

**Dean's POV**

_**October 2013: One month earlier** _

__     Dean collapsed onto his memory foam mattress. It had been a hard day, but he was so grateful for it. They had officially decided to give up on the trials, and Sam was going to live. As far as Dean was concerned, that was all he needed.

     A barely noticeable displacement of air told Dean that he had a visitor.

     "Come to watch me sleep, Cas?"

     "Hello, Dean. I came to see how you were doing, but if you are going to sleep I can go."

     Dean rolled over to face him. "Nah man, it's cool. Here-" Dean scooted closer to the wall, leaving a person-sized empty space on the other side of the bed. "Come sit."

     Cas did the head tilt that Dean secretly loved. "I thought you didn't want me to watch you sleep? You said it was 'creepy.'" Castiel's use of air quotes had not improved.

     Dean gave a little shrug that he hoped appeared more nonchalant than he felt. "It's less creepy if you're in the bed, too. I mean, it's, uh, kinda comforting."

     "Like a parent?"

     Dean chuckled. "No, Cas, not like a parent. Just get in."

     Castiel stared at Dean for a second longer before removing his shoes and jacket and climbing into the bed. Dean smiled at him and then rolled over, facing the wall again. Cas stared at the back of Dean's head for a solid minute before he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. When he felt Dean sigh comfortably and relax, Cas had to ask. "If this isn't like a parent, then what am I to you, Dean?"

    After a beat, Dean shifted under Castiel's arm until he was on his back, looking up at him. Instead of answering, Dean closed his eyes and brushed his lips across Cas's. He leaned back and opened his eyes to see Cas stare intensely back at him for a second, until his mouth was attacked by the angel's. Suddenly it felt like Cas was all around him. Cas ravaged Dean's mouth as his hands wandered down and began unbuttoning Dean's numerous layers. Dean ripped the angel's dress shirt off in his attempt to keep up.

     Eventually they were both naked and frotting helplessly together.

     "Cas. Cas are you sure you want this?"

     Cas hummed in response and began kissing and sucking Dean's collarbone. Reason abandoned Dean when he felt a tentative hand move slowly along his length. He bucked his hips and ran his nails along Cas's back. A whispered, "Where do you keep the lube, Dean?" caused a shiver down his spine. He wordlessly gestured to the nightstand. A second later he gasped when a cool, slick finger circled his entrance. Cas continued teasing him with one finger, only letting it breach his rim every few touches, until Dean was a writhing, panting mess.

     "Cas. Want it. _Please_." Castiel let out a low groan and grabbed his own cock. He gave the base a firm squeeze and then lined himself up to Dean's slick opening. He pressed his forehead to Dean's as he slowly pushed himself inside, inch by inch.

     Dean took a deep, gasping breath as Cas bottomed out inside him. He felt the fullness recede as Cas pulled back out as slowly as he had pushed in. Once only the head was still in, Cas gave a few short, shallow thrusts that left him begging. Dean lifted his legs and grabbed Cas's hips, trying to pull him deeper within him. Finally, Cas gave in and began pounding into Dean's ass, hard. Dean shouted as his prostate got nailed on every other thrust. 

     " _Dean Dean Dean_ ," Cas breathed, until the hunter grabbed the back of his head and sealed their mouths together. Dean's other hand was on his own cock, rubbing himself off as Cas thrust into him. As soon as Dean came, Cas followed, unable to withstand the increased tightness as Dean clenched around him. 

     Cas held himself over Dean, gasping as they came down. 

     "Cas."

     "Dean." Cas smiled at him. "It's okay. Go to sleep."

     Dean leaned up for another kiss and then laid back and pulled the covers over them both before falling asleep. 

     Castiel watched Dean sleep for a couple of hours before forcing himself to get up and go to his own room.

 

 **Castiel's POV**     

_**November 2013: Present** _

 

     "Dude. That was cold. You couldn't have waited til Dean was out of earshot?" Kevin stepped into the kitchen and began picking up bits of glass.

     Cas dropped his head into his hands. This had not worked out at all the way he hoped. He just wanted to talk to Dean about what they meant to each other, but everything had gotten out of hand. Now Dean probably wouldn't even want to talk to him anymore. He couldn't believe that he was the reason Dean had looked so hurt.

     "Wait. What is going on? Is there something I don't know?" Sam looked between Kevin's resigned look and Cas's miserable one, growing more concerned by the minute.

     "Cas and Dean have been sleeping together since last month."

     "WHAT?!" Sam's jaw dropped and he looked wildly from Kevin to Cas.

     "No, not quite," Castiel corrected quietly. "It was just the one time."

     He looked up to see Sam and Kevin staring at him expectantly. He sighed and continued, "I thought he just wanted some company. I didn't think he'd care to do it again or even return my feelings. So I came to you to find a way to get him to at least talk to me about it so that I could find out for sure. I should have told you about the sex first, Sam, so that you knew the whole story, but I figured you'd always been disgusted by hearing about Dean's sex life in the past, and-"

     "Cas. Listen, this is my fault. I got too excited and I didn't even ask about the basics of your relationship to see where you were. I shouldn't have just assumed anything. I'm so sorry-I'll go talk to him and explain everything."

    "No, it's okay Sam. I should talk to him. I should have told him how I felt about him in the first place." Cas stood up and headed for Dean's room. Once he got to the door, however, his confidence wavered. He took a breath, steeled himself, and knocked. He heard a muffled, "Just a second!" come from inside.

     A minute later Dean opened the door with a forced smile and watery eyes. "Hey man," he rasped. "I, uh, was just watching this movie. Guy's freaking twin died," Dean turned his head a bit to wipe the moisture from his cheek. "So, you and Sam, huh? That's great. Great."

     "Dean, I'm not in love with Sam."

     "What?"

     "I'm so sorry, Dean, I should have told you from the beginning. I've loved you for years. When you invited me into your bed, it was a dream come true for me. At the time, I assumed that you had just wanted company for the night, but I didn't care because I thought that if I could be with you at least once..." Cas shook his head. "I left before you woke up because I was afraid of hearing that you regretted it."

     "Cas, you're an idiot." Before Cas could respond, Dean had pulled him into a tight hug. Cas heard Dean mumble into his neck, "It could never be just once with you. It killed me when you weren't there that morning."

     Cas pulled back. "Dean-"

     Dean cut him off with a hard kiss and a whispered, "I love you too." Then he pulled him into his room by the belt loops and slammed the door behind them.

 

 

 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I stop making Harry Potter references? :P

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> Exalteddean.tumblr.com


End file.
